miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 Jun 2017
23:56:11 CHAT MariChatón218: Shiinseii! ;) 23:56:11 CHAT Shiinseii: c: 23:56:11 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 23:56:11 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 23:56:11 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 23:56:11 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 23:56:11 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 23:56:11 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 is online! 23:56:11 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:16:13 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:16:13 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:16:13 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:16:13 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:16:13 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:16:13 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 is online! 00:16:13 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:16:13 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:16:13 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:36:13 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:56:15 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:56:15 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:56:15 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:56:15 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 is online! 00:56:15 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:56:15 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:56:15 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:56:15 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:56:15 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 01:16:15 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 01:36:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 01:36:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 is online! 01:36:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 01:36:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 01:36:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 01:36:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 01:36:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 01:36:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 01:36:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 01:56:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 01:57:53 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 01:58:48 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 02:05:48 JOIN Tansyflower has joined the Ladyblog 02:09:13 CHAT MariChatón218: Hello, Tansy! :) 02:09:23 CHAT Tansyflower: Hi, Mari! :) 02:09:31 CHAT Tansyflower: How are you? 02:09:46 CHAT MariChatón218: I'm doing good, just a bit tired (as usual) 02:09:54 CHAT MariChatón218: I've got some good news (kinda) 02:10:24 CHAT MariChatón218: And how are you? 02:11:01 CHAT Tansyflower: Tired too, but overall good. I went and saw Captain Underpants a bit ago, and it was fun 02:11:11 CHAT Tansyflower: What is your (kinda) good news? 02:11:24 CHAT MariChatón218: That's great, I'm sure it was fun! 02:11:58 CHAT MariChatón218: The (kinda) good news is that Ben told me that Spain will dub season 2 of Winx next month! :D 02:12:15 CHAT Tansyflower: The original Winx or World of Winx? 02:12:28 CHAT MariChatón218: World of Winx 02:12:45 CHAT MariChatón218: Also, they're going to dub season 2 of Miraculous in July! 02:13:25 CHAT MariChatón218: I don't know why I'm excited since I don't live in Spain! 02:15:13 CHAT MariChatón218: I guess your excited! :P 02:15:52 QUIT WilliamBillAmes has left the Ladyblog 02:17:20 CHAT MariChatón218: I asked Ben for a source but unfortunately, he was away that time and due to the inactivity in the chat, he left. He does join the chat frequently so the next time he joins, I'll ask him for the source! ;) 02:18:19 CHAT Tansyflower: Hooray! Show progress! 02:18:43 CHAT MariChatón218: I guess you fainted due to excitement! (chuckle) 02:20:27 CHAT MariChatón218: I hope they show behind the scenes of them voicing! :) 02:21:20 CHAT Tansyflower: Me too! It's about time to see some dubbing evidence. 02:22:55 CHAT MariChatón218: Yup, it's going to be so exciting. Also, with the next comic con, they might tease a season 2 preview! :D 02:23:45 CHAT Tansyflower: Even some tiny unfinished animation clips would be a legitimate treat. I don't expect Season 2 to be coming very fast, but I'm happy to hear about progress. 02:25:56 CHAT MariChatón218: Me too. Knowing that at least one country is at the dubbing stage at the moment is proving that progress is certainly happening. Hopefully, I speculate season 2 to be here in August or early September at the earliest! 02:29:46 JOIN GalapcticUniversegem906 has joined the Ladyblog 02:29:52 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Hi Mari! 02:30:23 CHAT Tansyflower: Hello, Galapctic! 02:30:25 CHAT MariChatón218: Heya Gala. It's nice to meet you again. How are you? :) 02:30:45 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: I'm so happy I finished my homework how are you? 02:31:14 CHAT MariChatón218: yay, that's great that you got the hard part away, I'm just checking over the wiki to see what needs editing! ;) 02:31:39 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: good to know. You work so hard around here and congrats on the promotion too! 02:32:08 CHAT MariChatón218: awww, thanks, it's nice to edit around here! :D 02:33:23 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: I'm sad that season 2 won't come out this year! 02:34:02 CHAT MariChatón218: It was confirmed to come out this year in the summer. Spain's currently at the dubbing stage! ;) 02:34:22 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: WHAT? WHEN? 02:34:32 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: NOT IN THE US BUT SPAIN? 02:35:08 CHAT MariChatón218: User:BelieveInMagic814 told me this but I'll ask for a source when he comes back! 02:35:27 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: wow, Spanish Miraculars are so lucky! 02:35:49 CHAT MariChatón218: And Disney in Spain is freetoair so they're even more lucky! :P 02:36:16 CHAT MariChatón218: And Spain airs Disney in both Spanish and English! 02:36:33 CHAT MariChatón218: So what if Disney airs it in both languages? 02:36:43 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: But isn't it in 360p? :( 02:36:55 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: What's the English process? 02:37:23 CHAT MariChatón218: Yeah, since it's freetoair, it's 360p/480p 02:37:39 CHAT MariChatón218: The English VA's haven't recorded their lines yet! :( 02:37:56 CHAT MariChatón218: But progress is in the way! ;) 02:38:07 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: WHAT? THEY HAVEN'T? 02:38:16 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: NO, THEY DELAYED IT EVEN MORE! 02:38:28 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Yeah progress is in the way coming! 02:39:09 CHAT MariChatón218: They announced that a while ago, if they're planning to record their lines, they'll most likely share it on Twitter or something! 02:39:46 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: On the official Twitter account? 02:40:16 CHAT MariChatón218: Yup! 02:40:30 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: So good 02:43:18 CHAT MariChatón218: I also hope that the comic con will bring in new surprises! 02:45:31 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Yeah, a season 2 clip should come out! 02:45:43 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Pin the donkey game (dance) 02:45:55 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Just played that 02:47:52 CHAT MariChatón218: ooh, fun! :3 02:48:44 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: it w 02:48:46 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: as 02:52:14 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: so fun! 02:52:31 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: what happened to the header? 02:53:11 CHAT MariChatón218: It was removed to Fandom's request! :( 02:53:33 CHAT MariChatón218: HoneyCandiez is planning to find a solution to it though! 02:53:48 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: aww, it looks plain now! 02:55:09 CHAT MariChatón218: I know. Hopefully, a new backround to it will be added in the future! ;) 02:56:19 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: yeah, good idea! 02:59:47 CHAT Tansyflower: Weird changes as always from Fandom. It's a shame, and hopefully a way to return it will be found. 03:01:36 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Why did they plan to remove it? 03:05:43 CHAT MariChatón218: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1247796 :( 03:07:33 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Doesn't make sense 03:11:17 CHAT Tansyflower: A web designer who visited a class I was in explained drop-down navigation is an overused, lousy design element for websites. 03:11:44 CHAT Tansyflower: However, just making them a different type of drop=down categorized navigation doesn't make it better necessarily. 03:12:40 CHAT Tansyflower: It's a lousy design change, and I'm not excited to see how it limits users on customization. 03:12:59 CHAT Tansyflower: Brb~ 03:26:20 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: yeah, good idea! 03:26:20 CHAT Tansyflower: Weird changes as always from Fandom. It's a shame, and hopefully a way to return it will be found. 03:26:20 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Why did they plan to remove it? 03:26:20 CHAT MariChatón218: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1247796 :( 03:26:20 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Doesn't make sense 03:26:20 CHAT Tansyflower: A web designer who visited a class I was in explained drop-down navigation is an overused, lousy design element for websites. 03:26:20 CHAT Tansyflower: However, just making them a different type of drop=down categorized navigation doesn't make it better necessarily. 03:26:20 CHAT Tansyflower: It's a lousy design change, and I'm not excited to see how it limits users on customization. 03:26:20 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 03:26:20 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 is online! 03:32:37 QUIT GalapcticUniversegem906 has left the Ladyblog 03:46:19 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 03:49:13 QUIT Tansyflower has left the Ladyblog 03:51:21 JOIN Tansyflower has joined the Ladyblog 04:00:49 CHAT MariChatón218: Tansy, can you edit "Episode Guide" to "Episode guide" http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation?action=submit to get rid of the redirect? 04:01:15 CHAT Tansyflower: Sure! Thank you for letting me know! 04:02:24 CHAT MariChatón218: Thank you for taking care of it! :) 04:04:35 JOIN OtakuGeneration has joined the Ladyblog 04:04:48 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi Otaku! ;) 04:04:55 CHAT Tansyflower: Hello, Otaku! 04:04:56 CHAT OtakuGeneration: Hi Mari! 04:05:05 CHAT OtakuGeneration: what's up? 04:05:37 CHAT MariChatón218: How are you? 04:05:50 CHAT OtakuGeneration: It's daylight already! 04:06:05 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 04:06:08 CHAT Sophiedp: congrats 04:06:12 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi Casey! :) 04:06:18 CHAT OtakuGeneration: Hi Casey! 04:06:22 CHAT OtakuGeneration: Thanks? 04:06:39 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi Otaku and Mari! 04:06:48 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: and Tansy! 04:06:57 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: and Gbot! 04:07:00 CHAT Tansyflower: 'Ello, Casey! 04:07:09 CHAT Sophiedp: o/ 04:08:13 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 04:08:44 CHAT Tansyflower: It''s so strange to me that it's already June. 04:12:03 CHAT OtakuGeneration: Same, it means season 2 is so near! 04:17:44 QUIT OtakuGeneration has left the Ladyblog 04:36:23 CHAT OtakuGeneration: Hi Casey! 04:36:23 CHAT OtakuGeneration: Thanks? 04:36:23 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi Otaku and Mari! 04:36:23 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: and Tansy! 04:36:23 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: and Gbot! 04:36:23 CHAT Tansyflower: 'Ello, Casey! 04:36:23 CHAT Sophiedp: o/ 04:36:23 CHAT Tansyflower: It''s so strange to me that it's already June. 04:36:23 CHAT OtakuGeneration: Same, it means season 2 is so near! 04:36:23 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 04:36:23 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 is online! 04:56:22 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 04:59:01 CHAT Tansyflower: Very dead indeed, automated message. XD 05:07:15 CHAT Sophiedp: lol 05:26:26 CHAT Tansyflower: 'Ello, Casey! 05:26:26 CHAT Sophiedp: o/ 05:26:26 CHAT Tansyflower: It''s so strange to me that it's already June. 05:26:26 CHAT OtakuGeneration: Same, it means season 2 is so near! 05:26:26 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 05:26:26 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 is online! 05:26:26 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 05:26:26 CHAT Tansyflower: Very dead indeed, automated message. XD 05:26:26 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 05:27:19 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 05:27:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hoi 05:28:44 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !info 05:28:44 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9: Commands here. Swear checking: null. Commands: enabled. 05:28:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !enable 05:28:46 CBOT Game Boterator: Alright, I'll watch chat. 05:31:03 CHAT Tansyflower: Hi, Robyn! 05:32:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hii! 05:32:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: How are ya? 05:33:36 CHAT Tansyflower: Doing okay, other than homework concerns. How are you? 05:34:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Aww, I hope those go well for you 05:34:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm good, thanks for asking, just trying to get some reshoots on other wikis uploaded 05:34:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Deadlines haha 05:36:40 CHAT Tansyflower: My worst foe is deadlines, for sure. :S 05:36:51 CHAT Tansyflower: Thank you, and good luck on your work, too! 05:37:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Indeed :S 05:38:36 CHAT Tansyflower: I know you work on the SU WIki, but what other wikis are you on? 05:38:47 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Clockwork Planet, Charlotte 05:38:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: They're anime wikis 05:38:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I work on Clopla alone, the founder is busy 05:39:04 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :( 05:41:34 CHAT Tansyflower: That's never fun to be an admin alone on a wiki. I have one of those that I need to work on more at some point. 05:41:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What about you? What other wikis do you work on? 05:43:43 CHAT Tansyflower: I work on the Pixie Girl and Tales of Feryon Wikis, wat least when there's new things, I am inactive but helped jumpstart the SVTFOE Wiki, and I worked on the Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero and Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja wikis. 05:44:10 CHAT Tansyflower: Penn in particular is going to be crazy again once Season 2 finally premieres. I have a lot of sourcing and pages to work on then. :P 05:44:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Aaah nice! 05:45:05 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Do feel free to call me for help, I'll be free when that time comes 05:45:45 CHAT Tansyflower: Thank you! :) 05:46:11 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm getting old in the scheme of things, so I have no idea how much longer I'll be doing admin-wise on some of those wikis, but I'm sure I'll be around for quite a while longer as long as wonderful animated cartoons, especially superhero ones, are around. XD 05:46:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I love super hero cartoons hehe 05:46:47 JOIN MemeMaster123 has joined the Ladyblog 05:46:58 CHAT Tansyflower: Hi, MemeMaster! 05:46:59 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi MemeMaster! 05:47:04 CHAT Robyn Grayson: o/ MemeMaster 05:47:15 CHAT Tansyflower: I watch Captain Underpants earlier. My love of superheroes and animated cartoons knows no bounds. XD 05:47:15 CHAT MemeMaster123: hi 05:47:33 CHAT Tansyflower: I hope to watch Wonder Woman at some point too. I'm happy to see it's getting positive reviews. 05:47:34 CHAT MariChatón218: How are you? 05:47:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hope you enjoyed it! 05:47:40 CHAT MemeMaster123: when is season 2 coming? 05:48:06 CHAT MariChatón218: This year! 05:48:11 CHAT MariChatón218: Summer or early fall! 05:48:21 CHAT Tansyflower: It was a lot of fun. There was the expected humor with it (toilet humor), but it wasn't near the majority of the humor, and it was silly greatness. (yes) 05:48:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I hope soonnn 05:48:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: (giggle) 05:48:40 CHAT Tansyflower: Hopefully before the end of 2017 is my hope. (cat tongue) 05:49:05 CHAT Tansyflower: Redundancy at at its most redundant. XD 05:49:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah XD 05:49:11 CHAT MemeMaster123: probably summer 05:50:16 CHAT MariChatón218: Me too! ;) 05:51:43 CHAT Tansyflower: At this point, I won't be surprised if the Season 2 spoiler-related merch comes out first. (bee chloe)(pollen head)(fox alya)(trixx head) 05:51:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Me too, that'd be nice though, more hype! 05:52:16 CHAT Tansyflower: I want all the kwami plushes. I love the kwamis so much. (plagg head) 05:52:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Kwamis are sooo cutee 05:53:18 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm really curious if one of the eight streams in the Miraculous Adventures Issue #2 sneak peek will hint at a new kwami. 05:53:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I hope there is 05:53:54 CHAT MariChatón218: What's your favorite scene from Rogercop, Robyn? 05:54:07 CHAT MemeMaster123: can alya see the mask without glasses? 05:54:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: http://i.imgur.com/S0oiAhv.jpg?1 I drew Kwamis with pearl xD 05:54:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hmm 05:54:33 CHAT MariChatón218: awwww, so cute and the 2 universes combining! :D 05:54:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Plagg checking the bag 05:54:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: He's so cute haha 05:54:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: And lazy too 05:54:48 CHAT Tansyflower: I bet she'll be able to. Most of the villains who are akumatized and lose their glasses appear to be able to see fine. 05:55:07 CHAT Tansyflower: That image is really cute, Robyn! 05:55:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Thank you! 05:55:17 CHAT MariChatón218: I would like a spinoff between SU and MLB! :) 05:55:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Me too 05:55:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What about yours Mari? 05:55:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Favorite scene from Rogercop? 05:55:49 CHAT Tansyflower: They're somewhat similar in a sense, with SU's gem character themes and ML's animal themes. 05:55:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah 05:57:01 CHAT MariChatón218: Where LB drops CN when he's about to kiss her! :P 05:57:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: XDD 05:57:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I love all the cute moments between LB and CN 05:58:12 CHAT MariChatón218: me too, it's so heartwarming! (ladybug) (heart) (cat noir) 05:58:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Aaaah I so wish they would reveal their identities to each other 05:58:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Origins Part 2, the umbrella scene 05:59:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: By far, my favorite scene in the entire show! 06:00:01 CHAT Tansyflower: Help, I'm stuck in the 1980s by listening to the music. XD 06:00:03 CHAT MariChatón218: Mine too. I love that scene the most. Even Fu ships it, it's so romantic and extremely cute! :P 06:01:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Listen to some In the Rain, Tansy! 06:01:44 JOIN OtakuGeneration has joined the Ladyblog 06:01:48 CHAT Tansyflower: WB, Otauk! 06:01:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5oilF2qhTA 06:01:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: o/ Otakuu 06:01:56 CHAT Tansyflower: *Otaki 06:02:02 QUIT OtakuGeneration has left the Ladyblog 06:02:13 CHAT Tansyflower: *Otaku (I'm so sorry; my fingers are failing me typing-wise) 06:02:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You killed em rip 06:02:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: XD 06:02:54 CHAT Tansyflower: My bad. XD 06:03:06 CHAT MariChatón218: That person is so talented with the piano. They are a good musician and I love their cover. It's so cute and heart warming! ;( 06:03:45 CHAT MemeMaster123: are these real or fake? https://i.ytimg.com/vi/vV7kbYV1_Ws/hqdefault.jpg 06:03:51 CHAT Tansyflower: While I love Miraculous, the music score (at least in Season 1) isn't one of the show's strongest aspects. This score is the best and most memorable from S1. :) 06:04:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I know, right 06:04:27 CHAT MariChatón218: That's fake, MemeMaster! :( 06:04:31 CHAT Tansyflower: Entirely fake. It fails to follow the show's naming formula and the titles have never been released officially. 06:04:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ^ 06:05:44 CHAT Tansyflower: It's a fanmade list I haven't seen before. The most common one I see lying around includes titles from SU.. :P 06:06:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: LOL YEAH 06:06:52 CHAT MariChatón218: The melodic score will require some advancement and I'm certain, season 2 will demonstrate that sooner or later. It will be separated out and not by any means packed in. be that as it may, I truly delighted in the Christmas tunes, they were so appealing and beautiful! 06:07:32 CHAT Tansyflower: I think Zak Storm has some improvement music-wise than ML, so I hope that'll be the case for Season 2. 06:07:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I still have yet to watch the christmas special :( 06:08:27 CHAT Sophiedp: tbh what gave it away was that one of them doesn't start with a capital letter 06:08:48 CHAT Tansyflower: The shows I most tend to watch have very customized soundtracks that aren't always repeated and fit with the scenes/moments better. It's rare for a unique score to show up in ML outside the Christmas episode and a few episodes. 06:08:57 CHAT Tansyflower: Do you have Netflix, Robyn? 06:08:57 CHAT MariChatón218: Zak Storm has truly great and snappy music. The team had much time to compose the tunes for Zak Storm! 06:09:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: My friend has it, that's what I used to shoot The Mime 06:09:25 CHAT MariChatón218: You don't have MLB on Malaysia Netflix, do you? 06:09:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Netflix isn't in Malaysia either :( 06:09:57 CHAT MariChatón218: It isn't in my country either! ;( 06:10:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Nuuu rip 06:10:09 CHAT MemeMaster123: i have netflix 06:10:18 CHAT MariChatón218: I do too! :) 06:10:27 CHAT Tansyflower: Netflix USA is the only one so far, alas. 06:10:28 CHAT MemeMaster123: but in us 06:10:40 CHAT MemeMaster123: im in usa 06:11:09 CHAT MariChatón218: It will be available internationally "one day" 06:11:22 CHAT MariChatón218: You should have it then MemeMaster! :) 06:11:30 CHAT MemeMaster123: mine still in netflix 06:11:46 CHAT Tansyflower: Also, I love how the Laura Marano ML music video has almost 39 million views on Nick's channel, despite no longer airing on Nick. :P 06:12:12 JOIN MikasaAckerman021 has joined the Ladyblog 06:12:13 CHAT MemeMaster123: it should be season 2 opening 06:12:29 CHAT MariChatón218: It's the most popular video on there! 06:12:35 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi Mikasa! :) 06:12:36 CHAT Tansyflower: That and the updated visuals promise an interesting S2 opening. 06:12:41 CHAT Tansyflower: Hello Mikasa! 06:13:02 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Hi 06:13:06 CHAT MariChatón218: Hopefully, QB, FA, DS, PL will all be in the backround! :D 06:13:09 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: When is the season 2? 06:13:12 CHAT MariChatón218: How are you? 06:13:19 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Im fine how about you 06:13:26 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: When will be the season 2? 06:13:38 CHAT MariChatón218: Im good too. Thanks for asking! 06:13:48 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: When will be the season 2? 06:13:50 CHAT MariChatón218: It will come out this summer or early fall! ;) 06:13:51 CHAT Tansyflower: We don't know. Sometime in 2017, hopefully late summer/early fall. 06:14:02 CHAT MariChatón218: It's anticipated to come out in 2017! 06:14:06 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: I thought it will launch on May 06:14:17 CHAT MariChatón218: So far, Spain will dub the script next month! 06:14:25 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Well anyways... 06:14:28 CHAT MariChatón218: It was pushed unfortunately! 06:14:43 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Actually, there's no fall or winyer here in Philippines 06:14:52 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: *winter 06:14:55 CHAT Tansyflower: Zag announced it would be, but it was a wrong announcement. Thomas was always reminding people not to take the May announcement to heart. 06:14:57 CHAT MariChatón218: This gives extra time to the crew to clean up and make this a splendid season! 06:15:04 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Ahhh 06:15:13 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: I was actually excited 06:15:23 CHAT Tansyflower: If the Spanish dubbing is going on next month, surely it means the English dubbing will start by then if it hasn't already. 06:15:26 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: But anyways.. How are you guys 06:15:29 CHAT MariChatón218: Estimate it to be around September/.October 06:15:35 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Ahhhhhhhhh 06:15:37 QUIT MemeMaster123 has left the Ladyblog 06:15:40 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Okay eh 06:15:44 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm doing good! How about you? 06:15:50 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Im fine actually 06:16:01 CHAT MariChatón218: Spain follows the English script translated which indicates that the English dub is in the process currently too! 06:16:05 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Oki 06:16:12 CHAT MariChatón218: How's your wiki? 06:16:17 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Uhm... 06:16:21 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Not yet fixes 06:16:27 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: *fixed 06:16:34 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Maybe ill fix it soon 06:16:41 CHAT MariChatón218: I'll try try help around when I have the time! :) 06:16:44 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Coz too lazy eh 06:16:48 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Ok thanks 06:17:15 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: I was using phone so, i dont have any pictures or anything to put in a wiki 06:17:22 CHAT MariChatón218: Your welcome. Can I ask you a question? 06:17:27 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: sure 06:17:39 CHAT Tansyflower: Looking at CHloe's expression, I'm very curious to see what they'll be like under the superhero mask in the future. : 06:17:41 CHAT MariChatón218: Do you get the art on the wiki by permission? 06:17:42 CHAT Tansyflower: :P 06:17:56 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Idk to my friend 06:18:06 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: She just put it with... Idk 06:18:27 CHAT MariChatón218: Clumsy, Narcissistic, friendly, sarcastic, mean, etc 06:18:46 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Well actually we got the pics from google, but im gonna draw the characters though 06:18:50 CHAT MariChatón218: ignore the friendly part until season 3 06:18:59 CHAT MariChatón218: ooh, good luck! :) 06:19:20 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Well, what will be Chloe's past? I wanna watch it already 06:19:46 CHAT MariChatón218: But will be a passionate, kindhearted, still learning the ropes and fun superhero! :D 06:19:53 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: maybe her mom left Chloe and Andre thats why chloe became brat 06:20:00 CHAT MariChatón218: I hope we get to learn about her family and her mother! 06:20:09 CHAT MariChatón218: ooh, i had a similar theory! :D 06:20:09 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Yeah 06:20:18 CHAT Tansyflower: I really want Chloe's mom to be a jerk. It explains a good bit. 06:20:32 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Well i wanna look in her mom's pic actually 06:20:33 CHAT MariChatón218: Mother like daughter! 06:20:37 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: But no screenshots 06:20:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: LOL 06:20:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Tansy that's so cruel haha XDD 06:20:56 CHAT MariChatón218: I think she was a bad influence for Chloe! 06:21:03 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Well maybe 06:21:21 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Actually, sorry to ask this... 06:21:27 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: What is 'jerk' 06:21:28 CHAT Tansyflower: I like terrible families, I guess. (lol) 06:21:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: XD 06:21:37 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: oh thanks tansy 06:21:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: A bad person 06:21:39 CHAT Tansyflower: A "jerk" is a mean person. 06:21:46 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Ok thanks 06:22:28 CHAT Tansyflower: Really, I just think it would be an interesting dynamic. With a sleazy and spoiling politician father and a self-centered uninvolved mother, Chloe would have one interesting upbringing. 06:22:32 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Hmmm... 06:22:46 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Ahh 06:23:32 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Welll 06:23:41 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Gotta go! 06:23:44 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: Bye 06:23:47 CHAT MikasaAckerman021: See ya soon 06:23:50 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm still happy enough to know we're getting to see more family members for Alya, Nino, Chloe, and potentially others. 06:23:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ^^ 06:23:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: me too 06:24:00 CHAT Tansyflower: Bye, Mikasa! It was nice to meet you! :) 06:24:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Take care, Mikasa 06:24:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !eval send('Sad to see you go. :( o/'); 06:24:18 CBOT Game Boterator: Sad to see you go. :( o/ 06:25:03 QUIT MikasaAckerman021 has left the Ladyblog 06:25:07 CHAT Tansyflower: I can't believe the trailers for Cars 3 make it look good to watch. I don't know if I will, but I'm much more impressed with their marketing and plot for this film than Cars 2. 06:25:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Me too, it seems like some tragic story 06:25:58 CHAT MariChatón218: Bye Mikasa! Take care! :) 06:26:06 CHAT MariChatón218: oh 06:26:40 CHAT MariChatón218: Mari deserves a family dynamic story plotline too! 06:27:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I like how she's chinese, there's rarely ever any chinese female protagonists 06:28:55 CHAT Tansyflower: If there isn't a special where Marinette goes to China, I still hope we get to meet or hear about her grandmother. 06:29:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Mhm 06:29:43 CHAT MariChatón218: If the chinese special does go to production, I hope it gets intergrated to a season. It would be fun to discover Mari's family and an interesting plotline with her grandmother! 06:30:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I wonder how old her grandmother is (lol) 06:30:57 CHAT Tansyflower: Hopefully not 186 years old! (turtle icon) 06:31:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I really wonder how Fu managed to live that old! 06:32:11 CHAT Tansyflower: Seems like a blessing and a curse. One could get really angsty with that. (allears) 06:32:21 CHAT MariChatón218: Bye guys, I have better things to do in rl. The real world beckons me, bye! :) 06:32:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Aww 06:32:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: o/ 06:32:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Take care 06:32:41 CHAT MariChatón218: You too! :) 06:32:54 CHAT Tansyflower: Bye, Mari! 06:33:26 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 06:36:32 JOIN OtakuGeneration has joined the Ladyblog 06:36:49 CHAT OtakuGeneration: Hi! 06:37:17 CHAT OtakuGeneration: Tansy? Robyn? Game Boterator? Sophiedp? 06:37:42 CHAT Sophiedp: hi 06:37:44 CHAT Tansyflower: Hi, Otaku! 06:38:06 CHAT OtakuGeneration: When's season 4 and 5? 06:38:24 CHAT Tansyflower: We have no idea, especially as even Season 2's date is a vague mystery. 06:39:25 CHAT OtakuGeneration: When's season 2? 06:39:36 CHAT Tansyflower: Season 2 is supposed to come out sometime in 2017, and Season 3 is supposed to come out sometime in 2018. 06:40:07 CHAT OtakuGeneration: What if season 3 gets pushed? 06:40:08 CHAT Tansyflower: The following seasons, if confirmed for production, would likely follow a similar pattern of release times. 06:40:36 CHAT Tansyflower: It may be, but we'll have to wait until it's announced. None of the dates are final, and anything can change until there is a strict release date given to them. 06:41:04 QUIT OtakuGeneration has left the Ladyblog 06:41:13 CHAT Tansyflower: ...Bye! 06:42:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ;w; 06:43:24 JOIN OtakuGeneration has joined the Ladyblog 06:44:37 QUIT OtakuGeneration has left the Ladyblog 06:49:29 CHAT Tansyflower: It's time for me to depart. Goodbye, everyone, and I hope your weekends are very pleasant! ;) 06:49:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Awww 06:49:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: o/ 06:49:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Take caree 06:49:47 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hope to see you soon! 06:50:28 QUIT Tansyflower has left the Ladyblog 07:06:25 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 07:08:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: same 07:18:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !info 07:18:39 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9: Commands here. Swear checking: enabled. Commands: enabled. 07:18:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !bye 07:19:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !info 07:19:14 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9: Commands here. Swear checking: enabled. Commands: enabled. 07:19:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !bye 07:19:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !restart 07:19:57 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9: Commands here. Swear checking: enabled. Commands: enabled. 07:19:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !bye 07:19:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ??? 07:19:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !sbye 07:19:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !test 07:19:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !enable 07:19:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: wth 07:19:57 CBOT Game Boterator: Logging... 07:19:57 CBOT Game Boterator: Restarting... 07:19:57 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 is online! 07:20:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !test 07:20:18 CBOT Game Boterator: ʇsǝʇ¡ 07:20:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !sbye 07:20:43 CBOT Game Boterator: Cya scrub. 07:21:05 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 07:21:48 CHAT Sophiedp: !sbye 07:21:48 CBOT Game Boterator: Yes, please go. Nobody wanted you here to begin with. 07:21:55 CHAT Sophiedp: ow 07:21:58 CHAT Sophiedp: the edge 07:22:19 CHAT Sophiedp: /me dramatically collapses 07:39:56 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 07:59:58 CBOT Game Boterator: ʇsǝʇ¡ 07:59:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !sbye 07:59:58 CBOT Game Boterator: Cya scrub. 07:59:58 CHAT Sophiedp: !sbye 07:59:58 CBOT Game Boterator: Yes, please go. Nobody wanted you here to begin with. 07:59:58 CHAT Sophiedp: ow 07:59:58 CHAT Sophiedp: the edge 07:59:58 CHAT Sophiedp: /me dramatically collapses 07:59:58 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 07:59:58 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 is online! 08:19:57 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 08:21:03 CHAT Sophiedp: !tell Robyn Grayson that https://owo.solutions/4bc180.png 08:21:04 CBOT Game Boterator: Aight! I'll tell Robyn Grayson that next time we meet. 08:39:59 CHAT Sophiedp: ow 08:39:59 CHAT Sophiedp: the edge 08:39:59 CHAT Sophiedp: /me dramatically collapses 08:39:59 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 08:39:59 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 08:39:59 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 is online! 08:39:59 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 08:39:59 CHAT Sophiedp: !tell Robyn Grayson that https://owo.solutions/4bc180.png 08:39:59 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 2016 04 23